


An oath for life

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Betrayal, Conspiracy, Coup d'état, Dark, Dead Scott, Fantasy, Multi, Necromancer Theo Raeken, Period-Typical Sexism, Queen Lydia, Treason, Warrior Stiles, hints of Allydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Lydia has sent her best knight Sir Scott to his death, in a failed attempt to put down the exiled necromancer Theo Raeken. Her right hand's life, Sir Stiles's, a childhood friend of both former knights, is spared. He returns to her and agrees with her plans to finally destroy the fallen knight; even if it means starting a war, in a time when Lydia can't trust anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An oath for life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fantasy AU glimpse with a Stiles/Theo/Lydia idea.
> 
> Not a happy AU.

_Dearest Ally,_

_The Kingdom crumbles all around me. I no longer know what is right and what is wrong; where I stand or where I’m supposed to take it. I’m a 25 years old Queen Regnant and still unbetrothed, heirless; I’m losing their loyalty. The only person I can trust is Stiles. The conflict that resulted from the exile of Theo is over, and Scott’s blood is on my hands. I made a terrible mistake. I’m not even sure you would forgive me at this point._

_Now that Stiles is back, I know everything as it happened. And I’ll never forgive myself for sending Scott to his death. He was loyal until the last minute, Ally, even when Theo had so many allies, even in single combat against his former brother-in-arms. I’ve abused them, Allison. Stiles is afflicted and silent; the spark in his eyes is gone. He’s cold to me. And I know I’m responsible for this. They trusted me, and I’ve ruined all my loyal men, one by one. His burden is unbearable - to watch his two best friends trying to kill each other. I assumed there was no way Theo would get alive out of this. I swear to the Heavens I never considered Scott would lose, but he did, and Stiles couldn’t kill Theo too. They retreated even though they could have squashed Stiles’s party. He said he wasn’t sure he could’ve done it, even if things had been different. And I don’t blame him, but I stand by my judgement. Even if it was my fault in the first place, Theo has to die. Even if all that comes from it is misery. There’s no other way._

_The Black Kingdom now dares send him here as a symbol of peace. They want_ _a truce. But I know he’s too far gone, and I will not see him consume himself and my loved ones like Kate did_ _in_ _your family. I know Stiles is aware of it, in spite of everything. We’re committed, Al_ _l_ _ison_ _;_ _whatever it takes, necromancy has to be annihilated. I’ll execute_ _Theo_ _; even Peter Hale if I need to. Even if that means declaring war to the Black Kingdom and King Derek._

 _But_ _I’m scared. I feel so alone. I wish nothing_ _other than to be close to you. I hope I can control this folly, Allison. I know what_ _will happen if I_ _don’t_ _._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lydia_ _._

Lydia left the writing feather over the paper, with a trembling hand. She let out a sigh as she looked at the window, the city walls on the distance, and the whole shire bathed under the orange hues of a dying sun.

Everything was her responsibility. She knew what she was about to do would have terrible consequences, but she told herself it was the right choice. And she told it to Stiles; she never showed her insecurities around him. Because he needed him to believe it first. And she had an urgency to get over this before they drifted apart. She knew it would be easier to Stiles the number he was, the less he felt. Because he’d lost Scott, and now he’d lose Theo, too, forever.

Even if they’d lost Theo long ago, but it that was harder to realize while he drew breath.

*

Stiles’s hands shook for a completely different reason. Atop the Castle, he sent away the dove, with the letter he’d also just written. And he knew the ink was already blood. 

Erica’s hand rested on his shoulder, startling him a bit. He looked at her, turning his head to the side. She noticed he was sweating, and gave him a sympathetic look.

“Sir”, she said, “You know it’s necessary. There’s no going back, but we did not start this”, she offered.

He looked at her hand, and then at her eyes again,  and felt like crying. Instead he nodded, looking wounded, and she pulled him in for an embrace.

It was necessary, but it didn’t make him any less of a monster.

*

When the sun set, the fields in the shire were bathed only by the starlight. In a new moon’s night, the envoys of the Black Kingdom traveled through the dusty roads, crossing rivers and going through patches of woodland to get closer to the Capital. Led by a black stallion, with a long mane and a rider in dark armor, they ultimately approached the gates.

As agreed between the noble parties, they opened wordlessly, and the dust beneath hooves was replaced by grey stone. Inside the walls, the streets were illuminated by oil lamps in the dead of the night. The foreign horses made their way, breaking the spectral silence in the dormant city, and then left only a cold breeze behind.

Lydia watched from afar as she prepared herself to meet her nemesis. She was wearing a special dress, soft, white silk, and a ruby necklace to ornament for the occasion. Red was a fitting color. She gave her subordinates orders as she walked down endless stairs, looking through each window at the benighted city. She pondered how it always was so peaceful before a massacre; that the serenity of the night was only a grim lie. What was to come - the stars would be witnesses, even if she’d chosen the night to keep the commotion to a minimum. It would win her time, at least.  

The Royal Palace’s gates opened, and Peter Hale’s men continued their ride into the square, where they left their horse. Then, they walked together to the Throne Room.

The first to come inside was the black knight himself, and Lydia could feel who he was even while he had his helmet off. She was sitting in the Throne, of course, and she was wearing the fire crown.  On his right hand, Stiles, sitting too a bit further from her; and the rest of the people in the room, guards and court members, stood.

The aura of necromancy impregnated the room. The herald discarded his drape and took off his dragon skull-shaped helmet, holding it close to his body. It was Theo Raeken. He strode forward and knelt before the Throne.

It was then that Stiles stood, visibly uncomfortable, and then the rest of the foreigners followed and started to kneel down behind Theo. Peter Hale just bowed, from the distance, and looked at the Queen with a smirk. Erica, who was close to him, visibly winced.

After a few seconds, Lydia herself stood up, and extended her hand symbolically.

“Peter Hale, I welcome you and your men to the City of Illyria”, she said, terse, “you may stand up now.”

The men stood, and Peter just smiled, smugly. Stiles felt sick.

“It is my understanding King Derek wants to make arrangements for peace, is it not?”, she said, looking directly at him, “And that he was open to negotiation.”

Peter walked through his men, getting closer to the Throne until he was by Theo Raeken’s side, and placed a hand loudly on his pauldron as he let out a small laugh.

“That much is true”, Peter said with a raspy voice, side-eyeing Stiles.

“Then you’d do well to listen closely to my offer”, Lydia said, and the tension in the room became almost unbearable.

She was going to speak, but Peter beat her to it.

“Oh, I’ll listen to you”, he said, “but so that we don’t lose our precious time, I’ll remind you this one”, he said, patting Theo’s head, as his former knight looked at her coldly, “Is now a citizen of the Black Kingdom. He has diplomatic immunity, and will not be traded.”

Lydia squinted her eyes and bit her cheek from the inside, almost drawing blood, but managing not to give away too much.

“Our precious time, you say?”, she echoed, clenching her fists.

“Yes”, Peter said slowly, his hand coming down to rest on Theo’s shoulder again, and then to the small of his back, “Especially when some of us have so little left.”

Her eyes opened wide at the outrageous implication, and she looked at Stiles as she took a step back.

“Enough”, she rasped, pointing her finger at Theo and Peter, “Sir Stiles, seize them both!”

The guards in the room started closing in on the couple, but Stiles raised his hand instead, just like Lydia did, not making eye contact with her.

“Stay where you are”, he said, his tone coming out bitterly.

He looked at Erica, and nodded; it was then she whistled. A few of the Queen’s guards moved strategically around the room, killing five guards over all. As they dropped dead, silence ensued.

Peter turned around to face the room.

“Dear members of the court, do not panic!”, he said smugly, “If you don’t do anything stupid, nobody has to die. The Capital is changing ruler, that’s all.”

“Stiles, what is he talking about?”, Lydia said, looking at him with fearful eyes.

He gulped, opened his mouth and looked at her apologetically, as Peter’s voice startled her.

“Regent Stiles Stilinski.”

Color left Lydia’s face, as she looked at Stiles, her expression showing the utmost betrayal. Her legs failed her, and she fell back on the Throne, looking absently at the front and trying not to cry.

Inadvertently, she made eye contact with Theo, who was walking up the steps to the throne. He was smiling, and the skulls decorations in his armor sent shivers down her spine.

“Game over, my Queen”, she heard Theo’s voice say, as he took the final step and looked down on her.

*

The court members did not make it easy. Those who were not a part of the conspiracy screamed and writhed below the guards, tried to hurt Erica’s men, escape, insult; but ultimately they were all reduced. Lydia screamed at Stiles to stop, all the time, while the remaining Queen’s guards seized her and took her back to her chambers.

*

“You promised you would take care of it”, Peter said, looking annoyed at Stiles, “We’re in a very precarious position until the Queen is actually dead.”

Stiles looked catatonic. He just nodded, his grip on the handle of his sword tight.

“And I will”, Stiles croaked, “I have to.”

Theo came in between them, taking Stiles’s hand into his. It steadied his heartbeat, and Stiles looked into Theo’s blue eyes, eager to get lost. A silent plea for help.

 _Make it feel right_.

“We’ll do it together”, Theo replied softly, squeezing his hand. He looked back at Stiles.

 _You deserve it_.

*

Stiles took a deep breath before entering the Queen’s chambers, Theo following not far behind.

_She deserves it, too. To meet Allison again._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
